She Will Be Loved
by jacobn
Summary: RATINGS HAVE CHANGED DUE TO DOMESTIC VIOLENCE. Mackenzie was always one of the strongest people they knew. She had seen and been through a lot of things when she was in war. But someone from her past comes back to haunt her, memories become realities once more and she's left struggling to get away that time of her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a random idea that I got. Not sure how it'll turn out. **

It had happened very quickly, leaving Mackenzie very little time to react. She thought now, after it was over, that she should've fought harder. She'd been in Iraq. After everything she has seen and been through, this happens to her now.

Reaching for her purse, she finds her phone and unlocks it promptly. She's moved from a laying down position to a slumped over-leaning against the wall position.

She stared at it for a while, hoping that it would call someone for her. After a few moments, she let out a cry and threw it back in her purse.

She had to pull herself together and get home. She would be safe there. Pulling herself up off the ground, she dusted off the dirt that clung to her once clean clothes. She gathered her things and promptly walked out of the darkened ally.

Once she was home she looked at the damage. A few bruises here and there. Nothing she couldn't hide.

She quickly got changed for bed and crawled into it. Pulling the comforter up to her chin, trying to slow down the thoughts that ran through her mind. Her bedroom light was left on. While this comforted her, it also made it near impossible to sleep.

She knew that she shouldn't call him, but it had become their thing lately. Whenever they couldn't sleep they would call one another and talk until someone passed out. Usually it was Will calling and Mackenzie passing out first.

"Can't sleep?" Will's voice filled her ears.

"It seems to be a difficult task tonight." She sighed. The line was silent for a while.

"What's on your mind? You sound upset."

"I'm fine." Mackenzie lied. Tears fell down the sides of her face.

"You know you can talk to me, if something is bothering you,"

"I just need someone to talk too." She confessed. It came out a little more rough than she anticipated. Alerting Will to the fact that she was crying.

"Do you want me to come over?" He quickly put out his cigarette. He wasn't waiting for an answer.

"I'm fine."

"You keep saying that, but I don't believe you."

"You should."

"Did you forget that I know you well enough to know when you lie to me?"

She didn't say anything.

"Mac, I'll be there in 5 minutes."

Mackenzie didn't have time to respond. He had hung up on her after he told her of his plans. She knew that his was his way of stopping an argument or discussion. She would protest. And he wasn't accepting that from her. Not tonight.

Using the spare key, he let himself into her small apartment. He was confused by every light in the house turned on. He turned the lights off as he made his way to her bedroom. When he saw her, his heart broke. She was curled up in a ball, crying, still clutching her cell phone.

The door to her room was facing the foot I her bed, Will walked in and quickly made his way to the side of the bed she was facing.

"Kenzie?" He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. She jumped and looked at him suspiciously for a moment. Then it hit her, it was Will in front of her. "What's wrong?"

"I-I..." She tried to talk, but her voice was overtaken with sobs. Her breathing was borderline hyperventilation. "I can't... you should... go..." She turned her head to him, picking it up off the pillow. He noticed the bruise on her neck, which alerted his senses to the marks on her wrist and he wondered where they came from.

"I am not leaving you." He stood up and walked over to her dresser, he emptied out his pocket. Wallet, change, cell phone, keys.

"Billy-" she cried. "I'm fine."

"Stop lying Mackenzie. You don't have to tell me what is going on, but there is no way in hell I'm leaving you alone after this." He flipped the light switch off, filling her whole apartment with darkness.

"No!" She sat straight up, holding her arm out to him. "Turn it back on," she started crying even harder.

"Mac, we will never fall asleep with the light on." He lifted the edge of the blanket and started to slide in.

"Please?" She was shaking. Still crying and still sitting up.

"Mac," he took a deep breath. This was not her normal behavior. Something was seriously wrong and he had to find out.

When she realize he was next to her, she grabbed his hand and held tightly. Tighter than she had ever held his hand. He pulled her down next to him so they were in a laying position.

"I'm right here." He soothed and she clung to his body.

"Please," she mumbled into his chest. "The lights,"

"Close your eyes." His hand rubbed up and down her back. "Nothing will happen while I'm here."

He felt her take a few deep breaths and finally relax in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**A bit more intense. Let me know what you guys think :) **

Saturday morning had come quick. Will had laid in bed holding a trembling Mackenzie for most of the night. He couldn't understand the bruises, they most certainly were not visible during the day earlier. And he knew that she had some fears of the dark, mostly from her time spent in war, but never to the extent of hysterically crying and holding on to him. Those fears had been silenced with her therapy and with the night light. But that had been on all night and she still wasn't comfortable. She was afraid of something. He knew that if he pushed her, she would close up even more.

These days, their relationship would be defined as complicated. They weren't exactly a couple, but they obviously were best friends. Deep down, they both knew that they could count on each other to be there. It would be a while before Will and Mackenzie engaged themselves in a relationship. But for now they were working on it.

When the morning light lit up her face, he made out the beginnings of a black eye. A handprint decorated her upper arm and bruises around her neck looked darker than he remembered. Her grip on him had never lessened over the night.

"Will?"

"Hey, good morning." He looked down on her. "Sleep okay?"

"Yeah," she replied slowly. She quickly sat up, taking in her surroundings. "You stayed here?"

"Yes," Will ran his hand up and down her back. "You have one of the smallest beds ever." He smiled.

"Last night... Will, I don't-"

"We don't have to talk about it. But I am here if you need me."

"I have it under control." She got out of bed and made we way to the kitchen.

"I'm sure you do." Will sighed following her. He was fighting a losing battle.

"Coffee?" She yelled.

"Please." He responded.

"What are your plans for today?" She leaned against the counter. He looked good in the morning.

"Nothing. You?"

"You want to do something together? Get out of town for a while?" She was quiet. But her apartment was even more quiet, and her voice came out over the coffee maker to chase out the silence.

"You want to get out of town with me?" Will smiled, this sounded like a really good idea. But it also made him nervous.

It's not every day that your EP asks you to run away with her. Not that Will wasn't ready to comply with her crazy ideas, he just wasn't prepared for her to drop this on him so early.

"Can we?" She was practically begging.

"I've got a place, it's about 3 hours from here. Lonney will want to come, there are only 2 rooms, so I can share with Lonney,"

"Oh." Was all she said as she started to pour two cups of coffee. It was silent in her apartment. Will suddenly regretted what he said. She turned around, handing him his cup, standing in front of him. "Would that be ok?" She finished in a whisper.

"How can I say no to you?" He set his cup down on the counter. Pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "It is perfectly okay."

Mackenzie took a deep breath. She hadn't realized that having him this close to her would be so comforting. She had always felt safe with him; secure in any mess. She typically always had herself together. But on rare occasions she sometimes found herself in a mess - and Will was never far behind that mess waiting for her.

"Here's the plan, okay," will pulled away from her, but keeping her within an army's distance. "You go shower and get dressed, pack your things. We can head to my place together, I'll get some things an we can head out. We can get there by noon if we hurry."

"Sounds perfect."

They had been on the road for almost 2 hours. Will had his nose in a book and Mackenzie took her attention to the crossword puzzle in the back of the paper. Lonney wasn't thrilled about the idea of heading up to a vacant home for the weekend, but assumed that this would keep them both out of trouble for the next 48 hours.

Even Lonney had started to notice a change in Mackenzie's behavior. She once seemed confident, determined, forceful even. But now she reminded him of an insecure teenager. Full of fear and question. He didn't blame her, she ran around with Will, which could make any sane person go a little crazy. But Lonney had also noticed something else. Mackenzie was a lot more comfortable around Will. The second Will left, her walls went back up and the forced smile came out.

While he was glad to get them out of the city for a while, he hated that he had to babysit them. Even if he was getting paid to do so.

"How's dinner coming along?" Mackenzie asked coming into the kitchen. They had spent the entire day relaxing. They went for a long walk into a small town to get groceries, stopped for coffee, spent sometime reminiscing on old memories and talking about big plans for the future.

"It should be ready soon." Will handed her a glass of wine. "Go get comfortable."

"Okay," Mackenzie smiled, taking her wine into the next room where he had started a fire and the tv was on quietly.

She settled into the couch, pulling her knees up to her chest. She drank her wine quicker than she intended too, but they had a few bottles to go through.

"It's hot still," he handed her a plate of Chicken Alfredo and her eyes lit up. He sat down next to her on the couch.

"Billy this is so delicious!" She had her mouth full of food. Will just smiled.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I've missed your cooking." She said shyly, keeping her eyes on her food.

"Anytime Mac."

"I've gotten used to take out so much that I miss what real food tastes like."

"You are in luck. For the next 24 hours you will get nothing but my cooking." He was already coming up with ideas for breakfast and dinner tomorrow.

They continued to eat in silence. When Mackenzie put her cleared plate on top of his on the coffee table she moved closer to him.

"Will?" She whispered, looking up at him.

"Mac?" He copied back.

"Thank you for all of this."

"No need to thank me." He leaned forward to kiss the top of her head lightly. But Mackenzie moved at the right time so their lips touched.

Both of them froze in place. Both afraid to break away first. A million thoughts races trough Will's mind. And then, as if she had been give the green flag, she moved her hand up to his face and began to kiss him. Will had no choice but to kiss her back. She moved into his lap, straddling him, letting her finger run through his hair. His hands moved to her sides, where they slipped under her shirt. The feeling of his hands on her skin made her moan, goosebumps rose all across her body. He lifted her shirt up and pulled it off her head, lips only breaking for a minute. He shifted her body so they were laying on the couch. His mouth still on hers, exploring territory he once knew and had long forgotten. His hands roamed over her torso and her breasts that were still held in place with a sports bra. Her hands moved quickly with the buttons on his shirt and pulled it off.

When he was free of his shirt, his hands moved to the spandex of her sweatpants, pulling roughly at them to get them off.

Mackenzie opened her eyes quickly, stopping all her movements. Will continued his venture, holding her in place when she would squirm.

"Stop-" Mackenzie tried to move out from under him.

Will stopped immediately and looked up at her. Panic was spread across her face, tears brimmed her eyes, her moves were frantic.

"Kenz?" he sat back, giving her space, letting her scramble into a sitting position.

Her eyes searched the surroundings and landed on Will. He looked confused and hurt.

"Billy." She whispered and her walls came down, allowing her to break down crying. She moved closer to him slowly, afraid he'd reject her. But he just opened his arms and pulled her to him.

"It's okay," he spoke softly. He noticed that the bruises didn't stop with her eye and neck. She had multiple bruises across her stomach.

He grabbed his shirt from the floor next to them and pulled his friend away from him.

"Put this on, honey." He helped her with the fabric.

Mackenzie continued to cry just as hard. Frantically struggling against the long sleeves. Will grabbed one and helped her get her arm through it. He rolled the sleeves up, buttoned the middle buttons to keep his shirt in place on her much smaller body. He took her face in his hands, kissed her forehead and wiped away some of her tears.

"Kenzie," it came out as a whisper. Seeing her this upset and hurt broke his heart. He wanted to make her feel better. Whatever happened the other day must still be bothering her. "You're okay."

"Billy," she tried to catch her breath. "I'm sorry."

"Hey you know what I just remembered?" He smiled.

"What?" She asked through her tears. Still visibly upset but she allowed Will the distraction.

"I think there might be some ice cream in the freezer."

Mackenzie smiled and nodded her head. Will stood up from his seated position on the couch. She grabbed his hand as he started to walk away, "Will,"

"When you are ready, Mackenzie." He kissed her hand. "I'm here for you and I will wait until you are ready to talk."

She squeezed his hand. He gave her a smile and a squeeze back before disappearing to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**So... I know some of you were upset with Will's reaction in the last chapter. i realize it did come come out a lot more passive than I intended, but fear not... There's still a lot more to this story. :) This chapter is a little more slower, I had to finish their weekend. **

Will was lost in his own thought for the entire length of the movie. After settling back down with a pint of mint chocolate chip, a blanket and a movie, Will turned to his own thoughts and tried to make sense of that was happening.

Mackenzie never pulled away from him before. Granted they hadn't been that physical since they were first dating. Maybe it was too soon for her. But that didn't explain the bruises. That upset Will the most. He recognized those types of bruises. Mackenzie was know to sometimes walk into things and get an occasional bruise, but they were never in the shape of a hand print. This was the work of someone who wanted to hurt her.

Because Will wanted to be the good guy, he didn't want to push her. He knew that by pushing her, he would lose her. And they had come so far. They were making such great progress.

Mackenzie sat completely still. Trying to digest everything that just happened. Will had to have seen the bruises. She wondered What he actual thought had happened, where she got them... She wonder what he thought period. She knew he was a smart man, he'd figure it out sooner or later.

"You okay?" Will asked from his side of the couch.

"Hmm." She nodded her head.

"Look, Mac," Will turned to look at her. "I want to be that supportive fried, the one who doesn't push you, the one you feel completely comfortable with," he paused taking her in. "But I won't sit back and watch someone hurt you."

"I told you, I am fine."

"You're not fine." Will tried to keep his anger in check - after all, he wasn't mad at her. "Just talk to me, tell me who is hurting you."

"I just had a little fall."

"God damn it!" Will threw his glass, shattering it on the floor. Will instantly regretted his outburst. Mackenzie flinched, fear rapidly lighting her brown eyes.

No one said anything for a few minutes. Mackenzie was frozen in place, watching every move he made. Which was completely ridiculous because it was Will. And she knew that he would never hurt her. Period. But right now, she was terrified. Terrified to tell the man in front of her what was really going on. Terrified of what he'd do when he learned the truth. Terrified that she was making the wrong decisions. Terrified that any day now she could be hurt so much more worse than she was the day before.

"I'm just going to go," Mackenzie stood up, setting the ice cream container on the coffee table.

"Mac, wait-" he called out, but he was already in the other room. He cursed himself for pushing her. She had asked him to take her away from what was happening and he kept bringing it up for her to deal with.

After he cleaned up his mess, sent an email to Jack Habib about an appointment for him and possibly Mackenzie when they returned and took some time to clear his mind, he went to see if he could make amends. It was well past midnight, he doubted she was still awake, but he had to check.

Mackenzie paced for a while in the small bedroom. She wanted nothing more than to run out there and tell him everything. But she said that she wouldn't; and until she had a better plan, she couldn't say anything. She hated lying to Will. Absolutely hated it.

After some time he laid down and close her eyes. The wine, Will, the argument, what they almost did was all so stressful and it wore her out. She was fast asleep within minutes.

When Will knocked lightly on the door, he got no answer. Slowly pushing the door open, he found her curled up on the bed. He tiptoed over to the other side of the bed and kicked off his shoes. He slid under the blanket, pulled it up over her body and took a deep breath. When he knew that he was calm and collected, he pulled her body close to his.

"It's me, Kenzie." He whispered softly.

"Billy?" She rolled over so they were face to face. She was still in a deep sleep but latched on to his body. Her head curled under his chin and into his chest, legs intertwining, his arms creating a barrier around her much smaller body.

There was a gentle hum that filled the room, the vibration of his phone constantly alerting him.

Reaching over he picked it up and saw that he had a few missed calls and a dozen emails. But the thing that shocked him was that it was practically the afternoon. He slept for almost 12 hours, Mackenzie sleeping for much longer. He decided to let her sleep as long as she needed. But the thing he needed to do right now, the best thing for him to do was clear his mind. He put on a change of clothes and headed out for a walk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the answer to all the cliff hangers! It's a bit choppy, but you get the storyline. It seems like my Mac is very out of character, but its still fun to write.**

The week took off just like all the others. Tension was still thick between Mackenzie and Will. Her refusal to open up was mostly due to the fact that she couldn't talk; not that she didn't want too.

Unfortunately for Will, that meant he was kept in the dark. He worried constantly about her. He knew that someone was hurting her, and she was protecting that someone by not talking. He questioned every person she came into contact with, doubting their motives.

Since their trip, Mackenzie had kept her distance. Only talking to him when it was absolutely necessary. She let Jim take over the show for the week for experience. By Wednesday, Jim had successfully proved he could hold the fort down without her - so around 5, she slipped out early.

Will had had enough of it. He worked on his speech during the cab ride to her apartment. Will had to stress the point that he knew and understood what abuse looked like. There was no way that he would tolerate it in his life again.

He knocked and got no answer. Trying again, he heard a faint noise come from inside. Straining his ears, he couldn't decide if it was his imagination or reality. He pulled out his key and let himself in.

"Mackenzie," he whispered, in case she had been sleeping. "It's me."

Her apartment was dark, except for a light coming from her room. He sighed heavily, assuming her was probably sleeping with the light on again. He dropped his keys off on the counter, kicke his shoes off at the door, setting his jacket on the hook.

That's when he heard the noise again. Confused, because it most definitely sounded like Mackenzie, but if she was sleeping... It must be a dream that's causing her to be more vocal.

But when he pushed her bedroom door open, her bed was empty. In fact, it was still perfectly made.

"Mackenzie!" Will yelled. He knew she was still here. He walked over to her bathroom, flicking on the switch. He wasn't prepared to find her face down on the floor.

He knelt down next to her. Flipping her over, scanning her body. She was wearing only a tank top and shorts, new bruises had formed on her arms and now her legs. It looked like she bit her lip, it was bleeding and swelling up.

"Mac!" He yelled, trying to wake her up. He stood back up and paced. He had to help her, but wasn't sure how. Did he call for an ambulance? He grabbed the wash cloth off the sink and ran it under cold water, never taking his eyes off of her.

"Kenzie," he placed the cool washcloth on her forehead, "honey," he sat down pulling her into his lap. She hadn't been completely unconscious, just in a lot of pain.

She used all of her strength to reach for him, grabbing hold of his tie. "Billy," she was shaking, crying, and desperately trying to pull herself closer to him.

"I'm here now."

"You need to take me to the hospital," she whispered hoarsely.

"Baby, talk to me." He searched her face. "What's wrong?"

"Please take me."

Will got up, still holding her as close as possible. He set her on the couch, put his jacket around her shoulders, slipped into his shoes and picked her up again.

When Mackenzie woke up, she felt sore and exhausted. Stiff. For the first time since the weekend, she was hungry. The room was dark, a few lights from behind a curtain, and a constant beeping noise from behind her. She tried to twist to see where the noise was coming from.

"Kenzie?" He whispered.

"Billy?" Her head whipped back to see him next to her bed side.

"How are you feeling?"

"Uh, I'm okay, I guess? Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital. You'll be here for a little longer, but you're going to be fine."

"The hospital?" She questioned, her breathing rapidly picking up.

"Hey, hey," he brushed her hair out of her face. "You told me to bring you here last night."

"I did?"

"Yes, and it's a good thing you did."

"What do you know?" Mackenzie closed her eyes, waiting for him to start yelling at her.

"Nothing. I know absolutely nothing." He stood up. "Someone better start talking. I'm sick of this shit, Mac. I'm tired of finding you hurt or seeing you flinch away from me because I try to touch you or get close to you."

"I know."

"I'm so fucking sick of it. So you better tell me everything."

"Okay."

"I mean it Mac, I want the whole truth - everything."

"No here." She whispered back, crying again.

"What?" Will sat next to her again.

"Just not here, Will." She reached for his hand. "Please?"

"I'm holding you too this."

She nodded her head. He kissed the back of her hand before saying, "get some rest."

"Stay?" She begged with her eyes. And then it was his turn to nod his head. And she slid over in the hospital bed to make room for him.

"Why don't you go change?" Will unlocked the door to his apartment.

"Okay."

"Want anything to drink?" He called after her.

"Scotch?" She called back, pulling one of his shirts over her head.

"Like hell, Mac." Was his response immediately after.

"It was worth trying." She muttered to herself. Once she had his sweatpants and shirt on, she made her way back out to the living room.

He handed her a glass of water and sat down next to her.

"From the beginning? Or do you want just a name?" She asked quietly.

"From the beginning."

"Okay," she took a couple deep, steady breaths. "A couple of months ago, Reese came to me, we had a formal meeting. He was talking about the show and the ratings and the future of the show. He wanted me to come up with a new image for you that would aid in you being asked to leave the show. I told him I wouldn't do such a thing. He threatened to get rid of me. To which I responded that I was under contract for years, and he couldn't fire me under the contract. He said that you were going to be removed whether I complied or not. I told him I'd do anything to keep you in that chair - he can have my position after my contract as long as he kept you." She took a sip of the water and Will moved closer, resting his arm on the couch next to her.

"Reese wasn't surprised that I'd take a bullet for you. When I said I'd do anything, I didn't think he would actually go there..." Her voice trailed off.

"Go on," he urged.

"He said that he couldn't specifically come up with anything that would be fitting, but the person he wanted to replace you with was interested in something."

"Who's that?" Will interrupted antsy to get to the answers he wanted.

"Reese told me to do whatever he wanted and you could keep your job. You would be safe and at the end of my contract, I would be free to go."

"So," Will was trying to put everything together. "Reese was the one hurting you?"

She shook her head slowly. "It was," she meant to take a deep breath, but a sob escaped her. "It was -" she finished in a low whisper.

"Who?" Will lowered his head to hear her better.

"Brian! It's fucking Brian Brenner."

Will say completely still, unable to formulate a complete thought. He was reminding himself to breathe when she stood up quickly. "Brian wanted to work with me, wanted your show. I wouldn't let Reese fire you, so that pissed them off and decided that if try got rid of me they could still replicate it with you. And in turn my punishment for protecting you was that I basically was to comply with Brian's want and needs."

"Like what?" Will asked from his spot on the couch.

"Don't make me tell you," a new stream of tears fell. "I can't -"

"Tell me!" Will stood up, his voice echoing in the big apartment.

"I had to satisfy him."

"What?"

"I had to pleasure him." She tried again.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I-I tried to deflect it, turn him down or make excuses. But whenever I started doing that he would force himself on me. When I'd fight back, he would use physical force to stop me from fighting him."

"Jesus Christ, Kenz." Will walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "Why on earth would you do this to save me?"

"Because I love you. I'm still completely in love with you." She broke down. Will held on to her tightly. When he knees gave out from under her, he picked her up and carried her to his bed.

"Shhh," he pulled her towards him. "Relax Kenzie. I'm here, I'm not leaving."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hopefully this helps clear some things up**...

"How did this make you feel?"

"How do you think?" Will snapped.

"I'm just trying to figure out the emotions your feeling. You said that when you dad came after your mom and sister, that you would hit him back."

Will nodded his head. "I ha to do something."

"But Brian isn't your father Will. If you go after him, you could lose your job, get hurt yourself, end up in jail - not to mention, Mackenzie could get even more hurt." Dr. Jack Habib broke it down for him.

"What do I do?" Will looked completely defenseless.

"I think the best thing right now is to protect Mackenzie and be her rock through all of this."

"I wish I could do more though. It doesn't seem like enough."

"It doesn't, but it is." Jack smiled. "You said that she went to the hospital? The authorities know what happened?"

"Yeah." Will sighed, leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees. "They said to just lay low. They would be in contact with us."

"And when was that?"

"How long does a fucking rape kit take to get processed?"

"I assume a few days." Habib responded. "Will," he paused. "What happened to her is not your fault."

"But she was doing it to save my ass. How do I not feel some responsibility for that?"

"She said she's in love with you? When someone loves another person, they will do whatever it takes to protect that person."

"It was a bad decision. She can't fight like that, Mac is strong, but not that strong."

"Maybe. But maybe she didn't think it would reach that point. If this has been going on for the last 3 months, it's easy to see how she'd slip into a state of numbness to the events. People shut down in these instances, doesn't mean they aren't strong or that they are weak."

"Mac is the strongest person I've ever known. Even when I put her through so much shit when she came back... I always thought of her as someone so strong."

"That old Mackenzie is still there. She's put up some walls - not to keep you out - but to protect herself."

"How do I help her?"

"By being there for her. She needs support and to know that she has someone on her side."

"What about her loving me? How do I deal with that?"

"How do you feel?" Habib already knew this answer.

"I love her."

"But?"

"But I'm also terrified of being let down again."

"Will, I think you already know this so I'm not going to dance around it. Mackenzie messed up, she knows this and she has paid for this mistake. She has subconsciously decided to protect you at whatever the cost may be. In this particular instance, she gave up a lot to protect you from someone that was threatening you."

"Yes, I-" Will started to say.

"The fact that she risked her life daily to protect you, that alone tells me that she'd never hurt you again."

"Wow." Will slumped back into his chair. "I um..."

"I think it's safe to say that when Mackenzie says she loves you, she's telling you the honest to God truth. And I think it would be in your best nature to believe her."

"Okay." Will sat with his thoughts. Still absorbing the shock from the blow of what was just said.

"Our time is up this week. Go home and spend time with her."

"Right." Will stood up and head out.

-/-

"I don't really see the point in being here." Mackenzie sat paced back and forth.

"Mackenzie," Habib sighed. "Please sit down."

"I'd prefer to stand though. I'd like to stay here."

"Your nervous energy won't help anything. If you sit, we can talk through anything on your mind."

"There isn't much to talk about."

"Let's talk about what happened with Brian."

"Okay." Mackenzie sat down, wringing her hands, another nervous habit she picked up.

"You are safe here - I'm here, Will I'd right outside that door. You say the word and he can be in here with us."

She nodded her head. The blood rushing to her brain, leaving her body feeling light and burning with heat. She hadn't opened up about this yet - not even to Will. She wasn't sure where to start.

"Tell me about the last time Brian saw you." Habib prompted.

"It was the Wednesday after Will and I got away for the weekend. I wasn't feeling well and decided to head home early. Brian was waiting for me when I showed up." She took a breath to steady herself. "I let him in and we had a casual conversation about work and the weather or something like that. Then he asked if I was ready. And I said ready for what? He followed me into my room and it happened. And then I called Jim, but he was running the show, so I came into the bathroom. The next thing I know, Brian is back and he's hitting me, punching me, and I just fell to my knees and waited. Will came and then I told him to take me to the hospital."

"You said, 'and then it happened.' What exactly happened?"

Mackenzie stared at the floor. She tried to control her heartbeat, tried to keep the tears in her eyes at bay.

"You've got to learn to talk about it, it's how you'll heal."

"Yes, I know."

"Would you like me to grab Will?"

"No," she took a deep breath and thought about his question. "Actually, yes."

"It's good to recognize who your support group is." Habib opened his door, Will was pacing back and forth in the hallway. "Will? Could you step in my office?"

"Yeah," he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Everything okay?"

"She just needs support."

When everyone was settled, Habib took control again.

"Mackenzie. Close your eyes, walk me through the events that happened with Brian on Wednesday."

She nodded her head and closed her eyes. "He followed me into my bedroom. He started kissing me. I pushed against him, but pushed me onto the bed. He was on top, pinning me down, but I was hitting him and pushing against him as much as I could. He grabbed my hands and held them tightly. I was screaming and crying, but he kept going. He never took off my shirt. He'd always pull my pants down," Mackenzie stopped. Both Will and Jack saw tears falling from her still closed eyes. Will reached over and grabbed her shaking hands in his. She immediately knew his hands and squeezed tightly. That was enough courage to get through the rest of the story. "He pulled my pants down and he undid his own pants, he told me I was the the best he's ever been with and that I would never escape him. He said that if I tried he would kill me. I told him I was in love," a choked sob came out unexpectedly. "I told him I was in love with someone else. He started hitting me and punching me in the stomach." Mackenzie opened her eyes. "He left shortly after that, I put some clothes on and headed into the bathroom. He came back in, punched me so hard that I fell to the ground and told me to never mention that I was in love with anyone again."

"Kenzie, honey, I'm so sorry. I should've been there for you." Will pulled her to him. Mackenzie finally broke down and cried into his neck while he held on to her tightly.

"I'll leave you guys the room." Habib stood up and headed out, "Lock the door behind you Will."

Will nodded and turned his attention back to Mackenzie.


	6. Chapter 6

**so... this is kinda going into a longer direction than i originally anticipated. oh well. i'm not actually sure how to finish this yet... but anyway, this chapter is mostly dialog to move along the story. i'm not fond of this chapter - but i needed to get something up and out there. so here it is. **

If he blamed himself for anything, even in the slightest bit, it was for bringing Brian back into their lives. He was a smart man, sometimes too smart. He brought Brian in to torture Mackenzie, he wrote the damn article and was sent on his way. And now he's forced his way back into their lives.  
Another thing he blamed himself for was that Mackenzie felt the need to protect him. He knew many things; she was sorry, she accept any punishment he threw her way, she would do anything to correct her mistake. But he didn't know she loved him.

She loved him.

He was still trying to grasp this concept. He still loved her so much. After everything he was completely in love with this women.

He looked down at her. She was fast asleep. Her legs crossed over his, her head still on his shoulder. Her arms wrapped tightly around his midsection, gripping on to his shirt. His arm causally draped over her, his left hand rest on her legs. It had been a long day for her. Talking to Habib took more out of her than he anticipated; she cried for a good hour after he left. They grabbed something to eat on the way back and they've been on the couch ever since.  
Will wanted to take her away again, make everything better. He knew that he could. He was the only one she trusted in right now. Maybe he could clear some time with Charlie next week, he could take her away. A mini-vacation. She'd never go for it; claiming she had much more work to do than she really did have. But in be end, he'd convince her, even if it meant lying about where they were actually going.

"I can't tell you specifics," Will sighed. "I just need a week off with Mackenzie."

"Are you two planning to elope?" Charlie took a sip of his scotch.

"Uh..." Will chucked. "I wouldn't be opposed to it."

"Do I need to know?" Charlie asked seriously. "Is everything okay? She's okay?"

"She's okay now." Will looked out the window.

"You guys can have the week off. Fuck, get out of here now for all I care. But I expect you back in that chair in a week."

"You know she'll bring me back here in one piece."

"She doesn't mess around, William. Don't hurt her."

"I won't." Will got up and headed towards the door. "Do me a favor," he stopped at turned around.

"Hmmm?"

"Tell her to leave. She'll argue with me all day. Tell her to leave at lunch - I will take care of the rest."

"You are a piece of work," Charlie picked up his phone and began to dial Mackenzie's number.

Will went back to his office to shut down and leave before Mackenzie could catch him. He was also on the phone with Lonney explaining what was about to happen; where they were going. He made all the necessary arrangements in a simple phone call.

He was letting himself into his apartment when his phone rang.

"Hey Mac,"

"It's the strangest thing, Charlie just told me to leave and if I didn't then I would be fired. Are you behind this, William?"

He smiled. "I'll be at your place soon." He tried to keep his voice even, not to let up on his excitement.

"You know I hate surprises."

"It won't be a surprise." Will laughed. "I'll tell you where we are going when we are going."

"We are going somewhere?"

"Yes." Will was throwing things in a suitcase. "Pack Mackenzie."

"How will I know what to pack?"

"Whatever you want will be perfect." And with that he hung up.

Mackenzie went home and started to pack. Throwing random items in her bag, hoping they would suffice for wherever they were going.  
She could help the excitement that ran through her body - time away with Will was some thing that she desperately missed. Vacations with Will were always amazing.

She was brought back to reality when there was a knock on her door. She zipped up her bag and tried to walk as calmly as possible to answer it.

"Are you going-" she stopped when she realized it wasn't Will.

"Good afternoon, Mackenzie."

"Hey Lonney."

"You ready? I'm instructed to take your baggage and you down to the car."

"Please tell me Will is down there as well? It is this another surprise?"

"Will is waiting in the vehicle." Lonney smiled.

"Here's to nothing then." Mackenzie smiled as Lonney took her bags.

"We will stop for lunch and then get going."

"Can I ask where?"

"Will told me not to answer your questions."

"A hint?"

"You didn't hear this from me, we are going to the airport after lunch."

"The airport?" Mackenzie was flabbergasted.

"Remember, I didn't tell you anything." Lonney smirked.

"Can you tell me where we are going?" Mackenzie climbed in next to Will.

"That would ruin all the fun."

"So you're kidnapping me?"

"I could drug you and it would make it a whole lot easier." Will grabbed her hand. "Just relax, Kenz."

"I just -"

"Don't like not being in control." Will finished with her.

"Yeah." Mackenzie added.

"Do you trust me?" Will asked, still holding on to her hand.

"Of course.." Mackenzie's face softened and squeezed his hand.

"Promise me you'll just let me take care of everything?"

"Will," Mackenzie sighed.

"Promise me."

"Promise." Mackenzie smiled.

"The next week is nothing but me and you, relaxing, talking, stress free, work free..." His hand moved up to cup her cheek, "it's just you and me." He finished in a whisper.

"Why? What is this?" She asked, eyes closed, leaning into him.

"Because I think after the whole thing with Brian, you need a vacation. And you need to relax and-" He was cut off by Mackenzie kissing his lips.

"Thank you." She whispered into his lips.

"No need to thank me." He smiled against her lips. After a moment she pulled away first, blushing, suddenly shy if her bold move, she turned to look out the window.

It was a quick and quiet ride to the airport. They made it quickly through security and baggage check, and they made it to the gate just as they started boarding first class.


	7. Chapter 7

**this chapter is much more intense than the others. i feel as if the story is tapering off a bit, i apologize. :/ my muse has ran away it seems.** **thoughts/comments are always welcome. **

"I can't believe you pulled this off." Mackenzie dropped her bag on the floor, taking in the scenery and the cottage before her.

"What's not to believe?" Will chuckled. "I called a few people, rented the place, we got on a plane and now we are here."

"But work? How long...?"

"We have a good chunk of time here."

"What do we do?" Mackenzie gasped. "I've never been without the TV or Internet in a long time. How will I know what's going on?"

"We can use our phones, but just remember that you are here to relax, to detox, to do whatever you want that doesn't involve work."

"So what's on the agenda today?"

"Whatever you want." He smiled and fell onto the couch.

They spent most of the day relaxing. Mackenzie went for a walk through the woods, admiring the change of scenery. In New York it was always so busy and she never took the time to appreciate the sun and the fresh air. But this was beyond perfect.

When she returned, she decided to take a quick cat nap on the couch. Will had gone into town to get some supplies and food.

When he returned he found her fast asleep. It was almost 7 pm, and he knew that he had to get dinner going. He wanted a more simple dinner for this night, only because it was late and he was tired, Mackenzie was clearly tired and they would have an entire week to cook whatever try wanted.

When the frozen pizza had finally came out of the oven, he served both himself and Mackenzie. Grabbing a couple of beers an headed into the living room. He sat down where her knees bent into the back of the couch, her face was pressed up into the corner of the armrest and the back of the couch in an uncomfortable position. He gently shook her shoulder to wake her.

"Mackenzie," he gave her a few moments. "Wake up."

There wasn't any movement coming from her body, so he tried once more, "Mac. Come on," and this time he was a little more rough with the shoulder shake. "Get up."

And suddenly she was sitting up, quicker than Will has ever seen before. Panic etched across her face and she looked like she was ready for a fight.

"Kenz, it's me."

"Will?" Her defenses completely fell. You could visibly see her body relax.

"I didn't mean to startle you." He placed a hand on her back and rubbed it up and down.

"It's okay- I was having a bad dream. It's okay." She affirmed.

"You want to talk about it?" He handed her the paper plate with pizza.

"Not really." She studied her food.

"Sorry this isn't the best dinner," he felt bad for picking this now that it was served. "I promise to make whatever you want tomorrow."

"Okay." She replied, still not looking at him.

"There's something we need to figure out," Will started. "There is only one bed, it's a king, but just one bed."

Mackenzie knew that Will meant to harm to her and would never hurt her. But sharing a bed right now wasn't something she was ready to do. The last time she shared a bed with him was one of the nights that Brian had raped her. He seemed to be always a quick phone call away - and when she couldn't sleep, Will was always the one who could soothe her into a slumber.

_She had just gotten into her apartment, dropping her bags off at the door. She left her shoes on as she made her way into the kitchen, something she hardly ever did, but she was thirsty. And after you have a drink with your co-workers and walk a few blocks to your home, you can develop a dry throat. Her apartment was still dark, the kitchen lit up with only the digital clock on the stove, promising her sleep would still be a few hours away. She drank the water quickly and went to her bedroom to change. When she came back out to the living room, she flipped on the light switch. _

_"Hello Mac." A deep voice came from her couch. _

_"Jesus Christ Brian." Mackenzie's hand flew to her chest to try and calm her rapidly beating heart._

_"You ignored me for a week." _

_"You know that it's completely over and there will never be anything between us. Even if you succeed in getting on my show - with me or with Will - you and I will never be again." Mackenzie sternly said. _

_"You know what I think?" Brian got up and walked over to her. _

_"What?" She swallowed. _

_"I think that what you think doesn't matter at all." _

_"Don't be ridiculous." Mackenzie started to move away but was stopped when his hand grabbed hers. _

_"This will be easier if you just do as I say." _

_"Brian," Mackenzie tried not to panic, tried to pull back her hand. But he was stronger than her and he was determined to get what he wanted. _

_"Just do as I say." _

_"I won't let you do this." Mackenzie jerked back and tried to kick him. _

_"Physical violence will be awarded with physical violence." And he quickly pulled back his fist and let it connect to her face. _

_Mackenzie let out a scream as her hands tried to cover her face, but his grip remained on her. He gripped her arms tightly, binding them to her body as he pushed her against the wall. He grabbed her waistband and pulled quickly with one hand, causing her shorts and underwear to fall to her ankles. _

_"If you so much as scream," Brian unbuckled and unzipped his pants. "I will kill you right here." _

_"Please no," Mackenzie whispered. "Please." She hoped her sobs could be heard through the cheap apartment walls. But know that the 80 year-old couple was asleep meant that she'd be on her own, even if she did scream._

_She closed her eyes as hard as she could, hoping that the pain she felt by doing this would overbear the pain she felt as Brian slammed into her over and over again. His hands were on the wall on either side of her head, caging her in. When her knees started to give out, he put one hand around her throat and gripped tightly. Her eyes shot open as he did this, even more panic forcing itself to burst from her. _

_He quickly finished his job, pulling his pants back up and straightening out his shirt. _

_"I'll see you later." And with that, Brian walked out of her apartment, slamming the door behind him. _

_Mackenzie fell to the floor, breaking down and crying hysterically until she thought there was nothing left to get out. _

_She went to bed after she cleaned herself up. But as she laid in bed all she could think about was how Brian was able to get into her place to begin with. So she did he only thing that she knew would help her get to sleep. _

_"Will?"_

_"Can't sleep?" He sighed. He knew the feeling all too well._

"I can take the couch tonight." Mackenzie swallowed her pizza. She knew that they could share the bed, that it would be okay and that no one would think anything of it. But she wasn't sure when this whole thing with Brian would end and she was partly afraid to lose her midnight emergency call. If something happened between her and Will, anything at all, she wouldn't have Will to come to her rescue when she really needed him.

"Don't be silly, let me take the couch."

"Billy," she finally looked at him. "I got this, okay? Please just let me stay out here tonight."

"Okay," he held up his hands in defense. "I'm just here to make you happy."

"Thank you." She smiled. Not as genuine as it could be, but Will would take it.


	8. Chapter 8

**so sorry this has been delayed so much! here's another chapter for the time being. it's hard updating 2 stories at once! **

Mackenzie laid on the couch wide awake. It was well past midnight, the entire house was dark and quiet. She tried all to her tricks to get to sleep, but wound up even more awake than normal. She hated the sound of silence.

Behind the closed door of the bedroom, Will laid awake. She thought it was a good idea to bring Mackenzie here, but now it seemed like a mistake. She was distant and closed off. He couldn't figure out why. She seemed very affectionate when he told her he was taking her away. But now, suddenly it was like she didn't want to come close to him. After laying awake, Will decided to get up for some water. Or scotch. Whichever poured itself first.

The couch faced away from the kitchen. But Will decided that he had to be absolutely quiet so she could sleep. He couldn't wake up Mackenzie. But when he walked out, he found Mackenzie sitting up on the couch. Her knees had been pulled up to her chest and she had a hoodie on. There is no way she would fall asleep like that - and if she had, Will knew it couldn't be comfortable. He walked around to the front of the couch to face her.

"Kenzie?" He whispered, reaching his hand out to rest in her back.

She looked over to him, reaching up quickly to wipe her eyes. "You okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." She looked up at him.

"What are you doing?" He sat in the armchair kiddie corner to her.

"I couldn't sleep," she confessed. "And I got cold. I hope you don't mind." She referred to his sweatshirt that she was wearing.

"That's fine, Kenz. Anything of mine, help yourself too." Will smiled in the dark.

"What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I came to get some water." He sighed. "Or scotch."

It fell quiet in the house again. Mackenzie was fixated on the blank tv screen ahead of her.

"Do you believe in true love?" She asked so quietly that Will thought he was hearing things.

"What?" He asked, but he moved to rest his elbows on his knees.

"You know how they say everyone has a soul mate, one true love, their other half?"

"I have heard something like this,"

"Do you believe in it?"

"I'm not sure I follow, but I believe we have some kind of destiny." Will leaned back in the chair. "Why do you ask?"

"Just trying to process things."

"Mac, if this is about Brenner- you can't let this bring you down."

"What is this is my destiny? What if this is karma? It's happening right in front of my eyes."

"I don't think karma works like that." Will explained.

"But this could be full circle." She rested her forehead on her knees to keep from crying.

"Hey," Will moved over to sit next to her. He put his arm around her and pulled her body into him.

"Karma is making me pay for what I did to you." She sniffled, using the sleeve of his sweatshirt to wipe her nose. The hood of the sweatshirt was secure over her head, making it difficult to see her face in the dark.

"I don't believe that." Will was trying his best to comfort her. But truthfully, he thought, is the universe making her pay? He thought she had been put through the ringer enough already. Then again, who was he to decide this?

"Mac," he said, pushing her up into a sitting position. "You need to get some sleep."

"Yeah," she sighed.

"Sorry there isn't a nightlight or something," he cursed himself for not thinking about that. "What can I do to help?"

"It's okay. Eventually I will just fall asleep. I just wish I knew when it was."

"Want me to stay with you?" He offered. "You seem to fall asleep quickly when your with me." He chuckled lightly recalling all the nights that they would spend working or chatting on the phone. Whenever it was visible that Mackenzie was tired, he knew how to flip that switch and she'd be asleep within moments.

Mackenzie looked up at him. "You'd do that?"

"Of course." Will stood up and stretched, he held down a hand to her, "you should sleep in the bed though."

"I'd actually prefer to stay here."

"Mac, seriously. The bed is much more comfortable than this."

"I can't," she whispered.

"Why not?" He was getting frustrated either her.

"Being in a bed with you..."

"I'll take the armchair or the floor." He offered quickly.

"It's not that." She put her head back down. She spoke into her knees the reason why.

"What?" Will asked moving back down to sitting.

"I would love to lay next to you. But recently we've only done that when... After Brian..." Mackenzie suddenly couldn't find the words. But it clicked for Will. Whenever they've slept together recently she was so shaken up about an encounter with Brian. Will hadn't know it yet, but that's why she'd call him crying and she would be hysterical when he showed up.

"Kenzie," Will tried to pull her into a hug. "Don't think of those memories okay?"

She nodded against his chest.

"Let's try to sleep there. If you can't, if its too hard, then we can move out here and sleep on the couch."

"Okay." She replied softly and she let him pull her up to her feet.

She followed him to the bedroom, his hand never leaving hers. He pulled the covers up on the far corner, she reluctantly climbed in.

"You'll be asleep so fast you won't even remember where you are." Will assured her.

"Okay." She responded meekly. She shuffled to the edge of the bed. As far away from Will as she could.

He knew she had been through a lot, and he was surprised by the amount of physical contact she allowed from him. Still - he was going to push it further. He wanted her to know that she could trust him. He had to prove it to her.

He moved closer to her. He touched her should, hating that she jumped at his touch.

"Kenzie," he spoke softly, "it's me. It's Will."

"I know," she nodded her head I to the pillow.

"You can get as close to me as you want. I'm not going to hurt you."

Will thought that it has a lost cause. That they'd have to try again tomorrow. But then slowly, she turned onto her back and faced him. Her shaking hand reached up and touched his chest, laying it flat against his heart. He grabbed it, brought it up to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"It's me." He whispered again.

"Okay." Was all she said in return. She left her hand over his chest, and slowly her eyes began to close and she was soon fast asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Sometime in the night, Mackenzie had moved even closer to Will. He woke up to find her burrowed deep into his chest, her head tucked just below his chin, arms curled up between their chests, she was gripping his this white t-shirt.

The morning sun was starting to shine through the windows, Will could feel the warmth on his back. He shifted slightly away from her, kissing her forehead he felt her relax again. He made his way into the kitchen and began to work up something for breakfast. He made her favorite: crepes with fresh fruit and orange juice. When everything was set at the table, he made his way back to the bedroom.

"Kenzie," he whispered in her ear. "It's time to wake up, hun."

"Just a little longer?" she pushed him away. He smiled. He was glad to see her finally getting some sleep.

"Just come eat. We can nap after breakfast."

"What's on the menu?" Her eyes were still closed. Comfortably still wrapped up in Will's sweatshirt.

"Your favorite. Straight from France."

"Really?" A smile came to her lips, her eyes still closed.

"Well, not really. I made them a little while ago."

"You made me crepes?" Her eyes opened.

"Yes…" Will responded.

"William MvAvoy." She smiled.

"Mackenzie McHale." Will joked. "Come on, before it gets cold."

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She pulled the sleeves back over her hands and followed him into the kitchen. Will couldn't help but notice the way her face lit up when she saw breakfast laid out for them.

"This is great Will," she took a drink of orange juice. "Thank you so much."

"It was my pleasure."

"About last night, I just want to apologize for everything. I know that there is a lot that is wrong with me and I know that I need a lot of help and I know that I am just so fucked up."

"Kenzie, there is nothing wrong with you." Will moved closer to her, taking her hand in his. " You just need to relax and trust me."

"I need to talk to someone." Mackenzie spoke without looking at him.

"When you are ready, you can visit Jack again." Will responded.

"I can't see Jack." She whispered.

"Jack is a great listener and he can help you through this."

"Will," Mackenzie swallowed hard. "I can barely get close enough to you without freaking out on you."

"You can't think like that."

"But I can, because it's the truth." Mackenzie was starting to get more panicked.

"Kenz, you're fine." Will was pulling her to stand up. "You know how I know?"

"Billy." She allowed herself to be pulled up. "I know that I need help."

"No," Will pulled her into his arms, holding her to him tightly.

"Billy, please." She started crying. She pushed against his chest.

"Mackenzie, relax." Will talked softly in her ear. "It's me."

"I can't." She was shaking and crying uncontrollably.

Will knew that this was pushing her beyond every limit she had. He knew that it was possible that she could break into a million pieces in front of him. He knew that this was the cruelest thing he's ever put her through. But he had to make her see that he was the good guy.

"Kenzie, baby." He whispered in her ear. She wasn't pushing away from him, but she was still fighting to fully relax.

"It- it's hard to-" Mackenzie sputtered.

"Look at me," he pulled away, holding her face in his hands. "I'm not going to ever hurt you. I know he hurt you. But you know me – I've touched you and have made loved to you before. Hold on to that. Remember a few days ago, you fell asleep on the couch with me? Remember when we were at your place just a few weeks ago, and we almost made love again on your couch? Remember last night, I didn't hurt you."

By now Will had tears in his own eyes. Mackenzie was nodding her head, still breathing erratically and crying hard, but she understood. She fisted her hand in his shirt.

"Okay?" He questioned.

"Okay." She stuttered the word out quickly.

"Thank God," Will whispered and pulled her back into his chest. She didn't fight him this time. She welcomed the suffocation that came with his hug.

"Billy," She leaned back out of his hug. "I'm sorry."

"Stop," Will put a finger up to her lips. "I don't care. I just need you to know that you are safe in my arms."

"I know…"

"Just remember whenever you get scared that I am your safe place. You knew instinctively that you'd be safe with me by calling me every time you were scared or whenever he hurt you."

"I never doubted my safety with you. I just get scared sometimes when-"

"I know. It's okay." He combed her hair behind her ear.

"That's what I need help with. Whenever someone touches me I imagine it's him. I can't help it, it just happens."

"Maybe I can help you with that." Will smiled. "Would that be okay?"

"I think that would be okay." Mackenzie sounded confident, but her hands began to shake.

"Relax Kenzie." Will smiled. "In time and when you are ready."

"…slow?" Mackenzie's words were muffled in his neck.

"As slow as you need."

"Thank you."

"Let's go lay down, get more rest. We only have a couple more days here and we have to figure out what to do about this Brenner situation."

Will lead Mackenzie back into the bedroom, they both crawled into bed together. Will let Mackenzie get situated before moving closer.

"Billy," she asked, facing him, with her hand on his chest – exactly what she did last night. "Can you just remind me some more?"

"Of course." He smiled.

"It's just that when I close my eyes, sometimes it's harder,"

"Honey," he pulled her closer to him and she closed her eyes. "It's me."

Her ragged breathing evened out and became deeper. Will kept a firm hold on her, whispering every now and then to her, just so she'd hear his voice in her sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am SOO sorry it's taking me so long to get this going. It's been a crazy couple of weeks and I've neglected all of my writing. I know this story is almost done - another chapter or 2 and I will finish the other pieces I have! :) **

They stayed in bed for the longest time. Drifting in and out of consciousness. Mackenzie's heavy limbs felt comfortable and numb when they were mixed in with Will's body.

The morning had been exhausting for her. Mackenzie knew that it would take some time to fully relax around him, but then again, she knew she never not trusted him.

She had to find a way to get the situation with Brian under control. Did she want to go to the police? She had evidence of abuse, but the rape was too old. Unless she subjected herself to it one more time... She let that thought hang in her head for a while. There was no way in hell that Will would let her go through with that. Brian had already raped her 10 times since the negotiation became relevant. Then there was always Reese. He didn't know how far Brian was taking it. Mackenzie was willing to bet that if he knew (and believed) what was happening that he would take legal action. But that was just the problem, he wouldn't believe her. She didn't think Reese would just shut down the team like this. There was a reason Reese was pushing for this. Brian must have something on him or was threatening too...

That was it.

Reese was being blackmailed.

"Holy shit." Mackenzie scrambled out of bed, waking Will in the process.

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly and full of sleep.

"I figured it out. I have to call Charlie!"

"Figured what out?"

"Nothing. Well it's not nothing - but you can go back to sleep. For now." She kissed his cheek surprising both of them.

Will shook his head in the pillow, letting the sleep fall back over him. It didn't surprise him when he woke a few hours later, at a normal hour of 10am, to find Mackenzie passed out on the couch holding her cell phone and a cup of tea. He set off to shower and make breakfast before he had to wake her up.

He wanted to do something for her - not necessarily some big grand gesture, but something to prove that he loved her. She had been put through the ringer and treated badly with Brian. Mackenzie was an amazing person. It disgusted Will to think anyone would treat her poorly.

He thought back on how poorly he had treated her when he brought Brian into the newsroom, when he paraded around with other girls, with Nina. He hated himself for what he did - he knew that those actions really hurt her. He couldn't understand how or why she still hung around, why she gravitated towards him.

Whatever he did, it had to be perfect.

Going back to work was harder for Mackenzie than she thought. Everyone had questions. Some of her bruises still slightly visible, even though she tried to cover it up under makeup and clothing.

She was going to go home with Will that night, so she didn't mind.

Mackenzie was waiting in her office, checking any final emails while Will was changing in his own office. They had dinner plans at her favorite restaurant. She was nervous. She couldn't explain why - this was Will and her favorite restaurant. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Mackenzie." A voice said from the doorway. That was a voice to put nervousness in her for different reasons.

"What are you doing here, Brian?"

"You left. For almost an entire week."

"Yes," Mackenzie swallowed. She was sitting at her desk, already backed into a corner.

Brian walked closer, placing his hands on the desk and leaning forward. "What did you leave?"

"Story." She spit out too quickly. "I was covering a story."

"Oh really?" He laughed. "Why do you lie to me?"

"I'm not." She tried to sound convincing, but the fear slipped out.

"Do you know what happens when you lie?"

"I-I didn't lie..." She said hurriedly just before he grabbed her and pulled her around the desk.

"Bad things happen to liars." He swung at her. She fell to her knees, both hands holding the side of her face that had been hit.

"Please," she started crying. Will was next door. She could scream - he would come help her. If she screamed, Brian would hurt her even more.

"Not a chance." Brian kicked her once in the stomach. When she fell, he kicked her again. And again. And again. Until she was coughing and gasping for air. She was curled in a ball on the floor. Brian pulled at her, trowing her onto her back, and pulling up on her skirt.

"This is the last time you'll lie to me." And he slammed into her. Harder each time. This seemed to go on for hours.

The pain was unbearable at this point. She was crying - the hot tears kept rolling down her cheeks. She was trying to fight him, but his hold on her hands were much stronger than she could be. She knew that this would be over fairly soon. How long could he go for?

"Oh good!" Brian laughed. "You're just in time for the ending."

Mackenzie was confused until he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at the door to her office. Will stood there, ready to leave for dinner, shocked at what he saw happening before him.

"Will..." She reached for him as best she could, tried to scramble more against Brian.

"I told you to stop!" Brian screamed in her face.

"Stop this right now, Brian." Will calmly started to walk towards him. He had already placed an emergency call to Lonny. He would be here in a matter of seconds.

"Or what?!" Brian spat back.

"Stop." Mackenzie whimpered out again.

Brian gave a few more forceful thrusts into her before pulling out and pulling up his pants.

"You were never that great of a fuck anyway." He made his way towards the door where Will was still standing.

"I swear to God-" Will muttered pulling back to throw a punch.

"Everyone stop!" Lonny entered the room with his gun drawn.

"Lonny, please get him out of here." Will angrily spoke in the direction of Brian. "Call the police. I'd like to report an assault."

"Whatever man." Brian laughed. "She consented."

"Doesn't look like it crime where I stand." Lonny grabbed Brian and pushed him out of the room.

Will went to Mackenzie's side immediately. He pulled he into his arms and held her close.

"I'm here now... Shhh... You're okay..." He tried to whisper to her. His own tears slipped out. She was frantic in getting as close as she could. She pulled on the sleeves of his shirt, to get into a sitting position.

"I want to go home," she cried to him.

"Not yet sweetheart," he tried to cradle her the best he could without hurting her more. "You have to go to the hospital."

"I'm fine," she said into his neck. "Please Billy?"

"I know," he hated when she begged him like this. Especially now. It broke his heart to she her hurting physically and emotionally and he couldn't fix it.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the last chapter... Which I left kinda open at the end... For potential to start up again when things slow down for me. Also, I realized that a lot of my stories involved Mackenzie getting beaten up or raped and I'm sad for her... I need to stop writing these things. **

"Will?!" Sloan burst into the waiting room, searching the seated crowd frantically.

"Here," he stood up and motioned for her to join the group.

"Mac? She's... She's okay, right?" She asked breathless as she sat next to Jim and Charlie.

"Not sure." Jim said emotionless.

"They took her back there for the- the... Um, the-" Will couldn't finish and say the actual words.

"Rape test." Jim added for him.

"Yeah," Will sat down, in a haze. Even though he's known that this has happened before and even though he's aware that this just happened in front of him, he could not say the words.

"Jesus Christ." Sloan joined the haze.

Sloan and Jim were asleep first, before Don showed up. Maggie was the last to show up, surprising everyone with coffees and sandwiches. Now Maggie and Charlie were in a deep conversation, which was slowly dulling Will into a slumber.

It had been almost an hour when the nurse came out calling toWill.

"She's got a lot of injuries," the nurse started. "She has a fractured wrist and ribs, severe bruising on her face, arms, abdomen and legs."

"Can I see her?" He practically begged.

"Mr. McAvoy," she lowered her voice, "we ran a rape test as you requested, it did come back positive. An officer needs to take her statement today. Ms. McHale seems to be extremely traumatized by the event. She's been fighting us the entire time."

"She's nervous, she doesn't like hospitals at all."

"We still need to draw blood and hook up an IV, if I bring you back there can you get her to settle down?"

"Yes," he said quickly. He glanced back at the group, most of them sleeping soundly.

She led him back quickly to where Mackenzie's bed was, he could hear her voice being carried through out the hallway. She sounded hysterical.

When he stepped behind the curtain, her face was as red as a tomato from crying. Her hands warded off anyone who tried to touch her.

"Kenzie," he was at her side immediately. She twisted in the bed, practically jumping into his arms. Her crying became even more hysterical at the sight of him.

"I want to go." It was barely audible over her crying. Her face was crushed in his chest.

"Hey," he whispered, trying to pull her face out of his chest and to where he could see it. "Sweetie, I swear to you, I would love to get you out of here and take you away from all of this."

"Hmmm." Came from her as she tried to crawl back into his chest. His hands held her face at a distance.

"Mackenzie, you need to let them finish their job. This will put Brian away. Please do this, for me?"

"Billy," she whimpered while nodding her head. He slowly eased her back into a laying position. "Don't go." She gripped onto his hand as tightly as she could.

"Mackenzie," the young doctor appeared at her side. "Are you feeling pain at all?"

She looked at Will and then looked back at the doctor nodding her head.

"Add morphine to her IV please." The doctor spoke quickly to the nurses.

Mackenzie watched as the nurse started to set up her IV. She jumped when the cold alcohol swab rubbed her skin. Just before they were about to make contact with the needle, Will squeezed her hand.

"Look at me." He whispered softly, kneeling down so their heads where level, he took his free hand and cupped her face, he held her hand with his tightly. "I'm going to get you out of here as soon as possible. The morphine they are giving you is going to knock you out," she started to panic, as he knew she would. "But I'm not leaving you. I will be here when you you wake up. Okay?"

"Will- please..." He could see her eyes start to close.

"Don't be scared, I'm right here." He whispered in her ear right before her eyes closed.

"Thank you," the nurse replied to Will. He just smiled in response.

"This should keep her out for most of the night. In the morning, when she does wake, she can head home. We can discharge her as soon as she wakes up."

"Okay." Will didn't take his eyes off her.

"She should rest for a few days. Not a lot of stress or anxiety or physical activity."

"Got it." Will brushed the hair off her forehead. "I've gotta tell our friends, so they can go home. But can I stay?"

"Sure," the nurse smiled.

Will went back out and told everyone the update and they should go home. Charlie, despite the recent vacation they just had, told Will to keep her out of the newsroom for a least a week. Then he settled into the chair in her room.

He woke before she did in the morning and gathered the nurse for the discharge papers. Mackenzie was quiet until they got back to his place.

"You want to shower and change out of the hospital clothes?"

She nodded. He guided her into his bedroom's bathroom. He pulled out a clean towel and turned to her.

"You okay? Do you want me to help you?"

She shook her head.

"I'll leave some clothes on the bed for you to put on. You hungry?"

She shook her head again.

"Mackenzie?" He moved closer, putting his hands on her shoulders. "You're safe here."

"Okay." She said quietly.

"Kenz..." He pulled her in for a hug. As soon as her head hit his chest the tears started falling.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly.

"For what?"

"I'm damaged now. You won't love me."

"What?" He pulled her away to look in her face.

"He ruined me."

"Mackenzie Morgan McHale." He smiled, cupping her face in his hands, he tears making her face wet. "I will always love you. I'm going to prove and show you that you are amazing and you deserve to be loved."

"Billy,"

"No, Mac," he was more stern. "You are the most beautiful, amazing, gorgeous, strong and determined person I've ever met. I love you."

"You love me?"

"Yes, I need you to believe me."

"I love you so much, Billy." Mackenzie threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.


End file.
